Bleeding Hearts
by AnimeObsessedKitty
Summary: About a childhood friend of Kid's that once again meets him at DWMA several years later. Lots of drama, action and romance! (probably...) yes, I know. I suck at summary's. OC alert.


**A/N: hello! Thanks for reading my story! I shall try my best to applease your expectations! Unlike mose other fanfics, I wont beg for reveiws/follows/favorites or whatever. But I implore you. If you feel the need to comment, or have any critisism of any kind, please feel free to PM me or review me. Thanks!**

Shizuka (OC)'s POV

I looked in the mirror and fixed my wrist-length, pitch-black hair into two ponytails at the nape of my neck. I was wearing a plain silver long-sleeved dress that went down to my knees, with a big, black, _symmetrical _bow at the back. There. My outfit was perfectly symmetrical. It didn't matter that Death the Kid, my symmetry-obsessed childhood friend and long time crush, wasn't here anymore… it didn't matter that he didn't- no. I vowed to myself that I would never think of that time again. Dressing symmetrically is now a habit of mine. But then I remembered. My eyes. There wasn't anything wrong with them, but I had heterochromia. My right eye was purple and my left green. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it. I packed my bag and headed for my new school, the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA.

I arrived at 8.08 exactly, not caring if I was late. At the entrance, there was a group of seven people, presumably waiting for me. There was a blond-haired girl with pigtails, and the guy next to her was a bored-looking albino with gravity-defying spiky hair. Next, there was a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail, trying unsuccessfully to calm the boy next to her down. The boy in question had blue hair shaped like a star and once again defied gravity (_what is with all the anti-gravity hair anyway? _I thought, confused) and was yelling something about surpassing god. He scared me. Behind them was two more blond-haired girls wearing identical outfits trying to calm down a black-haired boy curled up on the ground (**A/N: **_**The way Kid is facing Shizuka can't see his Lines of Sanzu**_).

The pigtailed girl came up to me and said, "Hi! I'm Maka, a meister here at DWMA and this is my partner, Soul. What's your name?"

I shrunk back, afraid of the unfamiliar girl.

Then the blue-haired boy came up to me and yelled, "Yahoo! I am the great Black Star! Don't you forget it! I will surpass god!"

I shrieked and stumbled back a few steps, my face a deathly white.

"Stop it Black Star! Can't you see your scaring the poor girl! I'm Tsubaki, by the way. It's nice to meet you." The black haired girl said, holding out her hand.

The colour returned to my face, but I didn't dare touch her hand.

I overheard one of the blond girls say to the black haired boy, "I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but the new student has arrived. A word of warning though, she has heterochromia."

The black haired boy stood up quickly and looked around. Green and purple eyes met golden, and I gasped, frozen in shock. The boy in front of me had three white stripes in his hair and golden eyes that seemed to glow slightly in the dull light cast by the cloud-covered laughing sun.

"Shizuka?" he asked, disbelief betrayed in his tone.

"Kid…" I whispered. "What are you doing here…?" My voice grew steadily louder as I continued. "What are you doing here…" I was yelling now. "…AFTER YOU LEFT ME LIKE THAT!" I screamed, hot tears streaming down my face shamelessly. Before he could speak, I bolted, jumping down the stairs at far to fast a pace to be safe. I ran into the unfamiliar city, not caring where I went. I needed to be alone, and it didn't matter where. After I had run a fair distance, I collapsed in exhaustion, heaving sobs still wracking my body.

Kid's POV

Liz poked me, interrupting me from my symmetry fit and said,

"I don't mean to interrupt but-" _Well you already did that. I hope you have a good reason,_ I thought. She did. "The new student has arrived. A word of warning though, she has heterochromia." She continued.

_Heterochromia? There's only one person I know with that!_ I thought franticly. I stood up and looked around. Our eyes locked. _I thought so! _I thought.

"Shizuka!" I exclaimed, not believing my eyes.

I thought back to the first time I saw her, when I was only 8 years old. My OCD was much worse back then, and I hated everything about myself, because I was asymmetrical.

_Flashback_

_I kneeled in the dense forest, banging my fist on the ground and yelling about how asymmetrical I was. She heard me, and she did something no one has done for me before. In the middle of my rant, her shadow was cast over me, alerting me of her presence. She was standing over me smiling in a way that made her eyes close, and she had her hand held out to me. Even though I was an OCD plagued reaper, and everyone avoided me, here she was, holding out the hand of friendship to me. _

_I looked at her, stunned, and she said kindly, "Don't think that you are asymmetrical garbage. I'm asymmetrical too, so don't worry. And like you, what makes me asymmetrical is stunningly obvious, yet cannot be changed. Two asymmetrical things can make something symmetrical, just like two halves make a whole. So as long as you're with me, we'll both be symmetrical, together!" She then opened her eyes, and doing so alerted me of her asymmetrical feature. She had complete heterochromia, one eye being a deep purple, while the other a brilliant forest green. Her long black hair blew round us in the wind, but her hand was still extended to me._

"_So how about it?" she asked, tilting her head cutely. I nodded, and took her hand, allowing her to help me up. After that, my OCD faded around her. We became best friends, and she told me everything, even though I retained a level of secrecy, even with her. Even when she told me her biggest secrets, I still didn't tell her the whole truth. I didn't tell her that I was a monster, a god of death. A reaper. But then I had to leave. Before I left though, she gave me a pendant, which was a golden dragon with one green eye and one purple, an exact replica of the one she always wore around her neck. In return, I gave her a promise. I promised that two months later on this day, we would meet again. She smiled when I left, but in her eyes I saw her sadness, and knew that the moment I turned my back, her tears would start soaking the earth. I hated to leave her like this, but I had to. _

_But as two months went by, realised that I couldn't face her. I never told her what I was, and there were many other secrets I kept from her. I couldn't face her. I tried, but failed. As more months went by, I forgot. I forgot about Shizuka, my first friend. I forgot about it all. And the worst thing was, I forgot about it on purpose. My OCD got worse again, but the pendant that she gave me kept me from falling into the state I was previously in. I didn't think about how she felt though. I didn't think at all of her, even though, deep down, I knew that she was still waiting for me._

_End flashback_

"Kid…" her voice, barely a whisper, snapped me back into reality. "What are you doing here…?" she continued, her voice growing progressively louder. "What are you doing here…" now her voice was growing to a yell. "…AFTER YOU LEFT ME LIKE THAT?" large tears were streaming down her face, making me feel horrible. I had always hated it when she cried, even when we were kids. I opened my mouth to say something, but she bolted down the steps into Death City. I stood there for a few moments, mouth agape, in which time Soul took the opportunity to comment, "Whoa, Kid. What did you do to get on the new girl's bad side?" I ignored him, instead summoning Beelzebub to go look for Shizuka.


End file.
